Somewhere
by Jaylia
Summary: A little sweet story XelFilia


somewhere _Somewhere_

"The News? This must be it." Filia walked in the door of the music bar. "Wow. This is a nice place." Filia breathed. 

Beautiful music was playing as she looked around, seeing small tables and people in an open space. Then she noticed the stage. It had a small drum set, a guitar, a saxophone, and a beautiful grand piano. 

"Ah! Sugoi!" she exclaimed. 

Filia went over to the bartender and bought some non-achoholic tea then sat down at one of the empty tables, listening to the music 

When the song ended, the audience gave a round of applause. Filia stood up and went over to the person playing the piano. 

"Konbanwa." She smiled. "You mind if I play a solo on the piano." She asked. 

The man stood up and gestured for her to sit down at the piano seat. The other men playing the other instruments went off stage. The place got quiet as she started to play. 

"Somewhere in the world, Somewhere in the dark, I can hear the voice that calls my name." She started singing, while playing. 

"Might be a memory, Might be my future, Might be a love waiting for me." Some of the women there smiled, at the words. A person slipped in, un-noticed by everybody. 

"Rock me gently, Hug me tenderly, 'Til the morning breaks, night fades away. I've spent my time in vain, Trapped inside pain, Don't let me down, Help me see the light." Filia closed her eyes, not missing a beat. 

"Feeling, Feeling bitter, twisted all along, wading through an empty life too long. I close my eyes,   
Listen to the wind, Longing to belong to a higher place." She opened her eyes; feeling is shone in her eyes. 

"Let me hear your voice, let me be with you, When the shadow falls down upon me. Like a bird singing, Like a breeze blowing, It's calling me. Somewhere in the world." Filia's voice stayed soft. 

"Feeling, Feeling bitter, twisted all along, wading through an empty life too long. I close my eyes,   
Listen to the wind, Longing to belong to a higher place. 

Let me hear your voice, let me be with you, When the shadow falls down upon me. Like a bird singing, Like a breeze blowing, It's calling me. Somewhere in the world... Somewhere in the world..." Filia ended her song and stood up. 

The audience clapped loudly for her. Filia smiled and walked of stage and left. The person watched Filia and got up himself and followed her. 

Filia slowly walked down the street to her house. 

'I can't belive I actually sang that.' She thought. She had worked on that for so long, embarrassed to show it to anyone. 

"Hey, that was a nice song." A man's voice said from behind her. Filia gasped and turned around. 

"Xellos..." She stared at the man before her. 

"In the flesh." Xellos laughed. 

"You heard my song?" She asked. 

"Yep. It was pretty good. Where'd you get it?" He asked. 

"I made it up." Filia said shortly. She started walking again. 

"Hey, hey. You don't have to get all rude." Xellos said walking with her. 

"I'm not." Filia said. 

"Yes you are." Xellos raised his eyebrows. 

"I am not." Filia gritted her teeth. 

"Yes. You. Are." Xellos smiled. Filia stopped. 

"Xellos what do you want?" She asked, turning to face him. 

"You." He whispered. 

He leaned forward a kissed her. Filia's eyes snapped wide open in surprise, and then she slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. A while later Xellos backed away and pushed a bouquet of purple roses into her arms. He turned around so she couldn't see him blush. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Filia." He said before teleporting. 

Filia just stood there in silence, the purple rose petals blowing in the wind around her. She stood there for a while after he left. When she got home she placed the roses in her favorite vase. She went up her stairs and fell on her bed, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

Hear the song Somewhere sang by Filia's Japanese Voice Actress!

[Japanese Version][1] [English Version ][2] [Take me back][3] [Take me home][4]

   [1]: http://sharehouse.nbci.com/get_file/759048/Filia - Somewhere japanese.mp3
   [2]: http://sharehouse.nbci.com/get_file/758975/Filia - Somewhere english.mp3
   [3]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/fanfic.html
   [4]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt



End file.
